


【米英】旁觀者／The Observers

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [38]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英－「……阿爾弗雷德？」「明明醉到癱成一團了，倒知道是我。」耳旁傳來他最熟悉的年輕國家似笑非笑的聲音。「嘿嘿，」英國傻笑起來，小聲咕噥著，「因為只有你嘛……」他把鼻子埋進身上那件外套的毛領子裡，伊稀聞到了薄荷檸檬的香氣，又混著點不知什麼燃料的氣味，卻不難聞……是美國的氣息。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 8





	【米英】旁觀者／The Observers

「還有比跟這個眉毛傢伙喝酒更沒勁的事情嗎？！」

西班牙人喝下自己也數不清是第幾杯的啤酒，扔了顆橄欖進嘴裡咀嚼，伸腳去踹旁邊那趴在桌上昏睡著的金髮青年的凳子，滿臉嫌棄，「兩杯就開始發酒瘋說胡話，三杯就體力不支倒下？俺當年怎麼會輸給這混蛋！」他敲著桌面又追加了一杯黑啤。

英國人的身軀被那樣一踹也跟著搖晃起來，坐在他身旁的葡萄牙青年伸出手臂扶穩了隨時可能倒地的英國人，反駁他的鄰居：「你每次都這麼抱怨，但國際會議之後的酒會可一場都沒落下。」

「因為會有其他人買單嘛。」西班牙笑得露出潔白的牙齒，一臉理所當然。

原本還故作優雅地小口啜著香檳的法國忍不住插話：「哇，你這傢伙真夠現實的……」

「俺要是亂花錢的話，會被羅馬諾念的。」西班牙伸手去夠法國人面前的堅果碟，「上司也會囉嗦。」

葡萄牙笑著搖了搖頭，湊到他的永久同盟盟友身旁，輕拍對方的肩膀嘗試喚醒他，英國人「呼嗯」地應了聲，把頭扭到另一邊去了。

酒吧里有些顧客不時朝他們這一桌瞥一眼，眼神並不友好，顯然是不滿店裡出現佔著吧台位置的醉鬼。

法國嘆了口氣，站起身來，用力地搖晃睡得不省人事的英國青年的肩膀：「喂小少爺！你有通知『他』來接你嗎？」

英國人顯然被晃得很不舒服，用力地拍開法國的手，回答的聲音卻結結巴巴：「囉嗦……早、早發過語音……信、箱了。」

法國摸了摸被甩疼了的手背，低聲罵了句「醉鬼還有力氣打人」，卻相當慶幸英國人給出的肯定答案。

……怎麼可能找到比「他」更合適的善後部隊。

—

距離那金髮藍眼的青年飛速闖進他們所在的酒吧內，大概就一杯雞尾酒的時間吧。法國粗略估算。

美國人的步伐頗大，撥開人群時引來不小的動靜，他沒有理會其他顧客的小聲抱怨，迅速定位到英國人趴著睡的吧檯位置，不出幾秒就龍捲風一般地掃到幾位歐洲青年面前。

「真是風一樣的超大國啊～」法國人站起身來，滿臉戲謔地搭著美國青年的肩膀，「美國小伙子變得這麼成熟有責任感，哥哥好驚訝哦。」

美國當然聽得出那話語裡的調侃，不著痕跡地撥開法國人的爪子，揶揄地笑笑：「你們明明很希望我來救場。」

「還希望你買單～」西班牙臉皮極厚地接過話茬，看上去比先前又醉了幾分。

葡萄牙是這群人裡唯一正常的存在，他撿起被英國遺棄在地板上的西裝外套，然後把英國連人帶衣服往美國身上輕輕一拱。

美國不經思索地接住英國人，朝葡萄牙點點頭，接著拿出信用卡拍到吧台上，朝酒保說了句「酒錢」，然後脫下身上的外套，蓋在英國青年因為襯衫鈕扣全鬆開而露了一截的瘦削肩膀上。

西班牙盯著收回信用卡的美國，嘿嘿一笑，喊了聲：「Gracias!（謝啦）」。

法國則不動聲色地看著美國人的舉動，慢慢地吞下手上那杯雞尾酒上點綴的櫻桃。

美國把倚靠在自己身上的英國人從吧台凳上抱下來，伸手拍了拍年長國家略滾燙的臉，見對方除了努嘴之外幾乎沒反應，便索性轉過身，手臂一抬舉直接把英國扔到自己背上。

很不幸地，在這過程裡英國人穿著皮鞋的腳直接蹭過法國精心熨燙的紫色外套，留下了扎眼的鞋印。

法國人終於不再沉默，很是嫌棄地把美國青年往門口的方向推：「好啦，快帶走這醉鬼眉毛！跟他說哥哥之後再跟他討洗衣費！」

西班牙則在一旁幫腔：「快走快走。」

葡萄牙則只抱歉地朝他微微一笑。

擔當救難英雄的青年側頭掃了眼自己背上那位不受歡迎的始作俑者，隨意地聳了聳肩，也就不再寒暄，在幾位年長的歐洲國家肩上各拍了下，留下一句「下次見」，便帶著背上那位睡得比先前更愜意的英國人離開了酒吧。

—

「真奇怪啊——」西班牙托住下巴，望著酒吧天花板發呆，「那個臭眉毛明明很討厭欠人情，結果每次都讓美國來兜底。」

「因為對象是美國啊。」葡萄牙慢悠悠地喝下他喜愛的桑格利亞果酒，似乎是這個夜晚的第一口酒精。

「唉？啥意思？」西班牙轉過頭來，開始連擊桌面，「那可是美國唉。」

「你真夠遲鈍的……」法國人伸手制止西班牙製造噪音的行為，又拍拍他的肩膀示意安靜，「沒發現嗎？只有美國也在同個城市的時候，小少爺才會那樣放肆地喝酒。」

「哈？那個眉毛什麼時候不、不放肆了。」西班牙青年低聲嚷嚷，過多的酒精似乎刺激了他心中長久的積怨。

看著已經喝醉的長年酒友，法國跟葡萄牙交換了個眼色，決定不再回答。

與其說是「放肆」，該說是「放心」吧？法國在心裡默默地糾正。

他把手臂撐在吧台上，視線也投向頭頂天花板那些五彩斑斕的小燈飾，心想那個從小到大、幾百上千年都像刺猬一樣地防備、反擊別人的煩人小少爺，如今變成這樣……是因為找到能「放心」的去處了吧。

這麼說來，美國某種意義上確實是個超人。明明兩百多年前連獨立都得靠我們幫忙，如今卻成長成這副模樣了。都活過這麼多年了，這個世界還真是從來沒有停止過給我們這些老傢伙帶來各種意外和驚嚇啊。

他這麼想著，深呼吸了一下，自言自語道：「哥哥我果然心胸寬廣。」然後甩甩頭髮，把雞尾酒杯放回桌上，朝酒保打了個響指：「最後一杯。」

—

反向車道的車燈如流線一樣，飛快地掠過車上兩人的臉龐。有不慎重的司機打起了刺眼的遠光燈。

「嗯……」英國人的眼瞼抖動了幾下，大概是半醒，但仍沒睜開眼睛，只迷迷糊糊地開口：「……阿爾弗雷德？」

「明明醉到癱成一團了，倒知道是我。」耳旁傳來他最熟悉的年輕國家似笑非笑的聲音。

「嘿嘿，」英國傻笑起來，小聲咕噥著，「因為只有你嘛……」他把鼻子埋進身上那件外套的毛領子裡，伊稀聞到了薄荷檸檬的香氣，又混著點不知什麼燃料的氣味，卻不難聞……是美國的氣息。

英國人輕輕抿起嘴角，眉頭再次舒展開來，不久就再次發出了細微且均勻的呼吸聲。

汽車在斑馬線前緩緩地停下，紅色標誌的光芒映在美國人的德克薩斯鏡片上。

他沒有轉頭去看身體陷在副駕駛座裡睡得舒服、早已毫無年長國家威嚴的英國人，而是抬手準確地撫上對方的額頭，粗硬的指節在那上面很輕、很慢地摩挲了幾下。等交通燈轉換了顏色後，他的手放回方向盤，重新踩下油門。

車窗外已是深沉夜色，繁華市區的路況算不上好，距離到達他們所在的酒店大概還有半小時車程，不遠處堆積的烏雲是即將下雨的跡象。

美國卻只是微笑，車速保持穩定地往前行進。

「確實是只有你哦，亞瑟。」

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 飲酒理論：平常性格拘謹、保守、甚至可靠的人，如果在外面喝醉酒甚至發酒瘋，潛意識裡多少有種類似撒嬌的心態，覺得有人會照顧自己，會收拾殘局。雖然確實給別人添麻煩，但很可能是一種變相的試探和信任。有米打包帶回家的英，和有朋友照顧的西，酒癖都不怎麼樣，也許都解釋得通（笑）
> 
> 2\. 另一方面，平常特別自我中心、嫌麻煩的人，對自己重視的人，則有著不尋常份量的愛和耐心。


End file.
